Stu Pickles in Memoriam (Jack Riley (1935-2016))
by cartoonman412
Summary: Stu Pickles passes away from a complicated surgery and the entire family and neighborhood town mourns over his passing. Also deceased in this 1: Grandpa Lou Pickles (in memoriam: David Doyle (1929-1997) and Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), Grandma Minka Kropotkin and Randy Carmichael (Ron Glass (1945-2016)


==Yucaipa Hospital==

Chas, Drew, Didi and Howard stare at Stu's motionless body on Stu's hospital bed.

Chas: [Voice Breaking] "I just can't believe he actually did that."

Drew: [Voice Breaking] "My brother sacrificed himself so that we'll all live together as always."

Howard: "That's real creepy, especially for me."

Didi: [Beginning To Sob Heavily] "I can't believe Stu's gone for good."

Raj: [Sobbing Heavily] "I can't believe he's really gohohohone! why would he leave us?"

Clam: [Sobbing Heavily] "Lazlo! our brave pal! our brave little monkey!"

(Didi begins sobbing heavily just as Chas is sobbing heavily along with Drew, even Howard has tear drops coming right down his face. The 4 grownups snuggle tightly with 1 another and continue sobbing heavily over the loss and departure of not only Stu, but also Grandpa Lou Pickles, Grandma Minka Kropotkin and Randy Carmichael over the course of the night.)

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie walk right into Stu's hospital room, but the 4 grownups were too busy sobbing their eyes out to notice them.

Tommy: "Mom, Dad,"

Dil: "we're here."

Chuckie (noticing what had happened): "Hey,"

Kimi: "what just happened in here?"

Angelica: "Dad, Aunt Didi, Mr. Finster, Mr. Deville, what's going on in here?"

Didi: [Teared Up] "Tommy, Dil, this isn't easy for me to tell you boys this, but your father's gone for good right now."

Tommy: "No…..no…..NOOOOOOOO, it can't be."

Tommy runs away sobbing heavily and freaked out and out in the hallway.

Drew: "Tommy, come back, wait!"

Tommy accidentally crashes into the hospital wall and knocks himself out.

[Loud Crash!]

Drew: "Tommy, are you alright?"

Lead Nurse: "What just happened?"

Drew: "Oh thank goodness you're here, my 1st born nephew, a bit freaked out over the passing of his own father, had a bit of an accident here."

Lead Nurse: "Well let's get your nephew checked out then."

The lead nurse takes Tommy right over to the other room and checks him over, but finds no injuries.

A few hours later, Tommy and Drew are reunited with Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Didi, Chas and Howard in the main entrance.

Chas: "Hey, what just happened to Tommy, Drew?"

Drew: [Whispering Indistinctively]

==The Pickles family's house==

Later back home at the Pickles family's house, Lucy, Grandma Lulu and Grandpa Boris just opened some cans of vegetable beef soup for their dinner meals, but nobody's in the mood for eating anything, especially not Tommy.

Tommy: "It just isn't fair, 1st our Grandma Minka left us, then our dog, Spike, then our Grandpa Lou, then our neighbor, Mr. Carmichael and now our dad, why did he need to pass away?"

Drew: "And just like your Grandma Minka, your dog, Spike, your Grandpa Lou and Mr. Carmichael, your father's in the skies of heaven right now, but I agree with you, Tommy, [Sobbing A Bit] why did he need to go so soon?"

Tommy: "Can I be excused, please?"

Didi nods her head silently in agreement.

Tommy leaves the dinner table, goes right into his bedroom, then looks right in some photo albums of their past years from Stu's memories, like the time Stu was up all night making chocolate pudding at 4 AM or when Tommy found his Scorpio medallion and tossed it back to him or when he made that Mr. Friend toy who they called Mr. Fiend in their_ Rugrats _years and that voice disguising toy as well.

==The Carmichael family's house==

Later that day right before the funeral ceremony, Tommy's visiting the Carmichael family's house.

Lucy cuts Tommy a slice of banana cream pie.

Tommy: "Mrs. Carmichael? you really don't need to do this."

Lucy: "I know, Tommy, but you need to heal, I lost my dear husband, Randy that year."

Tommy finishes his banana cream pie in a jiffy, then leaves to go get himself prepared to go to Stu's funeral ceremony.

==Yucaipa Church==

At Yucaipa Church, Stu's funeral ceremony's being held there in the exact same place where Didi and Stu had their wedding ceremony right before Tommy and Dil were born.

Kimi: "Good luck with your eulogy speech, Tommy."

Tommy goes right up to the podium.

Tommy: "I never actually had the courage and bravery to speak at my Grandpa Lou's funeral ceremony ever since my Grandma Minka's funeral ceremony and Mr. Carmichael's funeral ceremony, but it was actually my dad who gave me that courage and bravery, I remember that 1 time when my cousin, Angelica was 3 years old at the time, asked him to make chocolate pudding and he did, and my mom asked him why he was making chocolate pudding at 4 AM and he said to her and I quote: _Because I lost control of my life_, (he looks right at the entire crowd and winks at them.) you just can't make that up."

Dil: "Wow, Tommy, that was super thrilling,"

Chuckie: "and just like your Grandpa Lou, your Grandma Minka, your dog, Spike, Mr. Carmichael and my pet pill bug, Melville, he's always in our hearts and minds."

==Yucaipa Cemetery==

(The entire family and neighborhood town arrives at Yucaipa Cemetery dressed in black outfits. They all approach the tombstones for Grandpa Lou, Grandma Minka and Randy Carmichael all standing right next to 1 another, Tommy begins sobbing heavily just as Chuckie and Kimi support him while Kira puts some daisies and tulips on every single 1 of the tombstones and Grandma Lulu snuggles every single 1 of the tombstones and begins sobbing a bit when she gets to Grandpa Lou's.)

In memoriam: David Doyle (1929-1997), Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), Jack Riley (1935-2016) and Ron Glass (1945-2016). We'll never forget about their wonderful talented voice works.

Trivia Notice: There are references to the past episode: _All Growed Up_, _The Mysterious Mr. Fiend_, _Angelica Orders Out_ and _Angelica Breaks a Leg_.


End file.
